Questioning whats true in the name of love
by twilightermurff26
Summary: What if after Edward leaves Bella and jacob finds her in the woods, she soon falls head over heels in love with Jacob. What will happen when Edward comes back because of a certain vision Alice had that would ruin Edwards life forever? find out. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: oh I wish with all my heart that I owned twilight or the amazing characters but alas it is all the wonderful Stephanie Meyer's. **

BPOV

I couldn't believe it

"_I don't want you anymore."_

_His_ voice rang in my head. I had been left here in the woods after my so called true love dumped me.

It was raining as always as I lay on the ground, but it was different because this rain wasn't bothering me at the very least. I couldn't imagine anything bothering me after I had experienced the worst thing I could think of. I understand why he did it, who would want plain old Bella Swan, never mind the fact that he was the most wonderful person I've ever met.

Suddenly I saw a very tall figure with a flash light run towards me, and then kneel down and pick me up.

"Bella, thank god we found you. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." A very husky deep voice said.

Ha, I thought cruelly to myself, things are very far from fine.

**Ok , I know it was wicked short but it's really late and I got this idea so I had to get it started. Plz review and tell me what you think so far, but before you make judgments trust me it gets A LOT better. Oh and just so you know in my story it was Jacob that found her. Plz reveiw **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry its been soooo long but I forgot about the story cuz idk if it has any readers! If you r reading though please review.**

**Chapter 2 bpov**

_**4 months of bella zombie later**_

"hey can you pass me that wrench?" Jacob asked me.

We were in his garage working on the rabbit. I passed him the wrench and watched as he screwed in the spokes. It's been a while since _he_ left but Jacob is really a huge help. He's like my ray of beaming sunshine even in the near constant rain of forks.

"You want to take a brake and head down to the beach to ride a little?" Jacob said breaking me from my thoughts.

"uhh yeah sure sounds like fun" I responded.

I was actually excited to ride my motorcycle because I hear _him_ in my head.

I was revving up my engine and getting ready to race jake.

"ready… set…. GO!!!!" Jacob screamed as he kicked off.

I followed close behind, dodging driftwood and such on the way. Then it happened.

_Bella stop now! _The voice in my head pleaded. Then I sped up and smirked because….it was making him mad? That didn't make sense. _Bella you'll hurt yourself stop! _He cried again. I sped up some more.

Now this was getting fun. I was zooming past trees and bushes and through a large path in the forest with jake right on my tail. _BELLA WATCH THE ROAD!!! _The voice warned. Haha stupid stupid voice…

Wait watch out? **SLAM!!!!** I hit a boulder thus flipping my bike through the air with me following suit.

I closed my eyes as I hit the ground. I could feel something warm running down my arm. I opened my eyes. Oh no… blood. I heard jake screaming and run toward me. I felt myself being lifted off the ground then everything went black.

*************************************************************************************"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring down at me with a frantic look on his face. "Where am I?" I asked looking around at the small living room I was in.

"My living room." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh right I remember." I said looking around at the familiar furniture.

"yeah you wiped out on your bike and cut your arm, but don't worry its fine now."

I looked down at my now bandaged arm. The cut was right above my scar from last spring.

Then something happened. I realized that it seemed I wasn't in love with _him_ anymore.

I had always thought I would never love another, but now…now I'm not so sure of myself.

**Ok I know it was short but its all I had to say…for now. So do you know why she wanted to get the Edward voice mad? If you do then review and if its right I'll give you a sneak peak of next chapter which will be more dramatic. Please read and review.**


End file.
